


Sharing Breath

by kunstvogel



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: "I want to try something," says Lew, and Dick's heart beats faster.





	Sharing Breath

Dick watches as Lew lights up the spliff, taking a puff from it and leaning back with a sigh. They're in Lew's car, parked on the shoulder out where nobody drives anymore. The sun is just beginning to set, turning the sky crimson and gold out over the horizon, and Lew's got the radio on, a rock singer crooning sweetly by Dick's knee.   
  
Lew's rolled down the windows out of courtesy, but the smell still makes Dick turn away. Still, he can't deny that he's curious. He turns back to Lew, his gaze catching on his full pink lips as he smokes the joint lazily. Dick suddenly very much wants to kiss him.   
  
"You okay?" Lew asks, and Dick glances up, feeling caught out. He can feel his cheeks warming up and Lew smirks knowingly.   
  
"Yeah," Dick says softly. He's not sure how to ask for what he really wants and stays silent instead. He watches Lew's long fingers as he takes up the spliff again and then takes Dick's chin in hand, inspecting him keenly like he's one of those model yachts he likes to build sometimes.   
  
"You're something else," Lew says, and then he kisses Dick.   
  
Dick likes being kissed by Lew more than he thinks he ought to. Lew always kisses him until he's breathless, his lips tingling, and Dick loves the way Lew's lips turn berry-dark, the way he swipes his tongue across as if to taste Dick on him.   
  
When they break apart Dick is embarrassed to find himself panting, a weak little moan bubbling up his throat.   
  
"Lew," he sighs.   
  
"I want to try something," says Lew, and Dick's heart beats faster.   
  
"Anything you want."   
  
Lew smiles and brings the spliff to his lips again, taking a puff. He doesn't exhale at first, bringing Dick closer with a hand at his nape and kissing him. The smoke passes into Dick's mouth as Lew breathes out and Dick trembles, trying not to inhale too sharply and cough.   
  
Lew pulls away to let Dick exhale and then slots their mouths together again, kissing him fiercely. Dick feels like he'll burst with the heat swelling in his chest, trickling down between his legs. He moans into Lew's mouth and Lew chuckles, his hand slipping down to settle on Dick's thigh.   
  
"I love watching you come undone like this," Lew husks.   
  
"Lew," Dick chokes out. "I want you to touch me."   
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Lew moves his hand over Dick's crotch, feeling his hardness beneath the denim. He squeezes and Dick gasps, bucking up into the touch eagerly. They don't get to do this nearly as much as Dick would like, and Lew's barely gotten his mouth on him before he comes.   
  
Lew trades smoke with him again before he returns the favor, and after they clean up with napkins from the glove compartment they sit together and watch the sun set, Lew finishing his joint. Dick feels appropriately loose-limbed and fuzzy, though it's more from the sex than the smoking, and when he looks over he sees Lew looking relaxed and sleepy, too.   
  
"Wanna grab some Taco Bell before we go home?" Lew asks.   
  
"Nachos," says Dick.   
  
"Sure. Uh, you should probably drive."   
  
Dick smiles, amused. "I probably should, yes."   
  
When they pull up to the drive-thru, Lew has fallen asleep with Dick's jacket over him, and the odor of the smoke is only faintly there. It'll be replaced with the smell of Taco Bell seasoning soon enough.


End file.
